kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Italia
The term "Italia" was used to refer only to the southern half of the nation we call Italy today. In its place there are three new regions: Cisalpinia, Latium Novum and Megale Hellas. Never once in its history so far did the Italic peoples ever think of themselves as a part of a single entity. Indeed, the name "Italia" itself was not a local creation, but it was rather a Greek concept to describe the new lands many had chosen to migrate to in the west. In this land called Italy, there are three different races: the first being the Greeks, the second the Celts in the northern plains and finally the Italic tribes who have lived herein for generations. Notes Although Italia itself has only 1 supply centre, it isn't much of a problem for Rome because unlike the Greek city-states to the east, Rome - the sole occupant of Italia other than Carthaginian Tyrrhenia — are the sole occupant. Thus, for Rome, it is easy pickings to begin with. Rome's first step should be to send an army southeast through Campania to obtain the supply centre in Messapia in Megale Hellas, reinforce the south, then take the supply centre in Liguria. This should provide Rome with a good supply of manpower which can then be used later on to either conquer the weaker states around or to destroy the Greeks once and for all. Rome's control of fish should be able to help the Roman player with logistics issues in individual battles. You need to keep Carthage sweet as long as possible until you have consolidated your position. Also, unlike Hellas, a quick unification of Italian regions, notably Cisalpinia and Latium Novum should not be an issue. Resources are rather scarce. Although Sardinian silver, along with fish, olive oil, Etruscan pottery and Corsican honey can keep your armies large and strong, the relative lack of rares means that Rome — the main power in the region — will need to expand and conquer new lands if it is to convert itself into a major power. Pottery may prove to be a saving grace, providing Rome with a vested interest in diplomacy for added tribute income. Conversely some factions may find attacking Italia a waste of time, because of its meagre resources and may instead choose to invade the richer Iberian peninsula or take out the Greek states to the east for their higher tribute score. Strategic resources Strategic resources Olive oil - Ausonia|link=Atlas/Italia#Ausonia Fish - Latium|link=Atlas/Italia#Latium Honey - Korsim|link=Atlas/Italia#Korsim Silver - Sardim|link=Atlas/Italia#Sardim Pottery - Umbria|link=Atlas/Italia#Umbria link=Atlas/Italia#Gresoallra|Wine - Gresoallra Latium Novum The name of "Latium Novum" or "New Latium" is a misnomer, for Latium itself is limited solely to an area around the banks of the Tiber in Central Italy. What New Latium is, however, is the projected aspirations of the Latin tribes, now rallied around a hill village called Roma and seeking to expand further in all directions. Ruled by: Romans (Latium, Umbria) Latium *Alternate names: Rome, Ausonia The restive tribes of this land, alternating between treacherous mountains and malarial marshes, having asserted their independence from ther Etruscan masters, have renamed themselves Romans after Roma, the chief settlement in this area, and are poised to conquer ... or be conquered themselves. Ausonia *Alternate names: Campania; Oenotria; Lucania *Corresponds to: Apulia This is a rich but wild land which if brought to order, may well prove to be some of the best and richest croplands that a man may ever enjoy. You will have to work fast, however: Ausonia is easily menaced from Megale Hellas! Umbria *Alternate names: Aemilia, Etruria *Corresponds to: Romagna This land of hills and plains is the home of the Etrurian civilisation, but their days are increasingly numbered: following past defeats and an inability to stay united, they have lost control of their subjects to the south and are now menaced by the Umbrii after whom this territory is named after. Metal can be found in great amounts on the western coast and islands, and so should make a worthy prize for any adventurer seeking his or her way around. Cisalpinia Short for "Gallia Cisalpina" or "Gaul on our side of the Alps", the Cisalpinia is the lair of Celticised peoples who, helped by the mountains to the north and the marshes of the Padus river, continue their odious predatory habits against their neighbours. Insubria *Alternate names: Mediolanum, Cisalpinia, Insubramrog *Corresponds to: Lombardy This land mostly consists of lake and plain, and is centred around a large town built by Celts called Medhlan, whose central location makes it perfect for striking out north, east or west from Italia. Venetia Adriatica *Alternate names: Padanus Inferior, Padus *Corresponds to: Venice This land is dominated by the lower reaches of the River Padus, and has some of the best cropland throughout this region. Transalpinia Liguria *Alternate names: Genua *Corresponds to: Liguria This coastal region consists of a mountainous interior and a strip of coast around. While it isn't that great for farming, it allows control over the trade routes leading west into the Celtic lands of Gaul and Iberia. Gresoallra *Alternate names: Gallia Narbonensis *Corresponds to: Provence This is one of the more fairly developed areas on the Ligurian Coast, but only because it is dominated by a city developed by Greek and Punic settlers in past centuries. Much profits have been made from the export of luxuries to the Gauls....most notably of all, wine itself. Tyrrhenia These two islands have long been the haunt of traders seeking bases and shelter along the lucrative Tin Roads from Britannia into the Mediterranean. The Carthaginians own both islands, although not much development has been conducted here. Sardim *Alternate names: Sardinia *Corresponds to: Sardinia Sardim has been known as a major producer of metal ever since time immemorial. The phenomenal amounts of wealth mined in the form of silver and other ores will help supply our war efforts worldwide. Korsim *Alternate names: Aleria, Alalia, Corsica, Nora *Corresponds to: Corsica This mountainous and rocky island is known for being the haunt of pirates. Were we to re-align the allegiance of the natives to us, we could undoubtedly throw into disarray the plans of our fies by denying them their rare resources from overseas if we attack them. Other territories Melita See Sicilia, Hellas. Category:Atlas